


Harder, Faster, Deeper

by happily_missy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Choking, Fingering, Harry Has Long Hair, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pain Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, just a lot of smut, louis has long hair too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_missy/pseuds/happily_missy
Summary: Harry goes to get a tattoo and meets his new tattoo artist, Louis.This is literally just porn. I usually write Ziam, but this is a gift for my die hard Larrie of a best friend.





	Harder, Faster, Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_Stop_Larry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/gifts).



> Happy birthday Liz! I hope this is everything you hoped it would be. I love you and hope I hit all your kinks.  
> Have an amazing 21st. 
> 
> Thanks so much as always to Julia who was my beta and actually became my editor for this as well, seeing as Liz couldn't edit her own gift! 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy my first Larry fic
> 
> Leave comment or kudos if you like <3

Harry was nervous. He was sitting alone in the waiting room of his favourite tattoo parlor, ready to get his new favourite piece (every tattoo he gets becomes his favourite until he gets another one) so technically he should feel at ease, but not today.

Harry ran his sweaty hands down his tight white jeans, his flowy periwinkle blue button-up suddenly feeling too hot even though it was unbuttoned down past his chest, revealing the spattering of ink he already had. He ran a hand through his long brown curls, and tried taking in deep breaths to help calm him down.

The problem was Jesse.

She was the artist responsible for about 90% of the tattoos covering Harry’s lanky frame, but she had moved away just two months ago, so Harry had begrudgingly agreed to meet with her replacement. His name was Louis and Harry was sure he was gonna hate him, on principle. Not that Louis had done anything wrong, Harry literally knew zero about the guy except for Jesse’s good word, but Harry just felt unnerved by the whole thing.

Harry didn’t like change. At all. It was kind of a problem of his, that many of his friends told him to get over, but whatever, he dealt with it in his own way. The fact of the matter was that he knew Jesse, he was comfortable with her; they had become friends over that past few years, as Harry had continually handed over the contents of his paycheck and she returned the favor by marking him up with dozens of tattoos. They would talk shit about work and life and exchange stories about the guys they had hooked up with all the while she buzzed the gun, pouring ink into his sensitive skin.

Harry liked it though, the pain, the conversation, the art. It gave him a high to have to earn the beauty displayed on his body, the rumbling through his veins every time the needle penetrated his flesh gave him an adrenaline rush that he couldn’t get anywhere else. Jesse just laughed at his pain kink though, getting a knowing smirk on her face when she could see his eyes dilate in pleasure, saying shit like “good thing I’m a chick, yea, Harry? If you let a bloke tat you up, I bet you let ‘em fuck you right into the chair, easy.”

Yea, good thing huh.

Harry had been waiting only fifteen minutes when his phone buzzed; it was from his best friend and current flatmate, Zayn. He had pushed Harry out of their place, ordering him to go and at least meet the guy, because Harry had threatened to just stay home and watch rom coms.

 

 **_Zayn_ ** **: How’s the new guy?**

 

 **_Harry_ ** **: Still waiting, nervous as hell man**

 

 **_Zayn_ ** **: Nah, don’t worry it’ll be fine. Just getting the rose, yea?**

 

 **_Harry_ ** **: Yep, just the rose today**

 

The rose. Harry had been wanting for this tattoo for ages and he had really being banking on Jesse to do it. It represented friendship and love and hope and loyalty. All the things he held dear in his life and he didn’t want some random guy to come and fuck it up.

Shit, he should just go home. Love actually was waiting for him on his DVR. No point in staying, he would just wait until Jesse got back and visited, maybe ….

Fuck.

Harry hated change … but maybe, maybe this was a time he needed to just fucking try something new? Oh god, now his hands were getting sweaty again.

He scrunched his face up willing his heartbeat to slow down when his phone buzzed again.

 

 **_Zayn:_ ** **I can literally hear you freaking out from here. Don’t leave man, don’t be that guy.**

 **_Harry:_ ** **Fuck man. I hate this. You know i do**

 

 **_Harry:_ ** **OH SHIT. He’s here, talk later.**

 

 **_Zayn:_ ** **tell me everything. You got this, and if anything you can smoke with me when you get back.**

 

Harry couldn’t respond to Zayn’s last message because Louis Tomlinson was standing directly in front of him. He knew it was Louis because the dude literally walked up to him, stuck out his hand, and said “Hey there, you must be Harry, I’m Louis Tomlinson, Jesse told me all about you.”

Fuck you, Jesse.

But wait … Harry seemed to be having some trouble breathing and it was in no way related to the gorgeous specimen of a man in front of him, the guy he told himself he had to dislike, out of pure loyalty.

Except he was kind of impossible to hate, and Harry knew this immediately, just from his introduction.

He was also wearing a shirt with a rainbow and skull hands and Harry’s dick actually twitched.

What the fuck.

Harry was still sitting down but he could see that though this Louis guy was quite a bit smaller than him, he was thick. _Hmmm, nice ass, nice thighs, just … nice._ Harry caught himself biting his lip as he looked up at Louis’ face and saw styled shaggy brown hair that framed his high cheekbones and thin face. But more noticeably that he had strikingly blue eyes, like the ocean ... but like those incredible HD computer wallpaper pictures of the ocean that professional photographers took, where the water is actually blue, not murky green or clear, and the light hits them just right  …

Icy blue, but they were warm and his eyes crinkled up as he was smiling, still extending his arm out to Harry, waiting for him to shake it. _Oh._

“Oh, hello,” Harry choked out, his low voice much gravelier than he intended, and he shook Louis’ hand, their fingers sliding together easily. _Holy fuck, his skin is so soft and so warm and wow he has small hands, but really long thick fingers and -_

“You ready, Harry?”

Shit.

Harry coughed nervously into his shoulder as his soon to be inappropriate thoughts were cut short by Louis’ question, and when he didn’t respond, Louis continued, “Jesse gave me the design and everything is sketched out and ready. My office is just back here, follow me.” Louis smiled at him and his eyes shined as he pointed to the back of the parlor. Harry was on his feet before he knew what was happening, and he followed Louis as if he were hypnotized, his boots scuffing the floor with each step.

Louis walked with a bounce in his step and his voice was high but laced with an edge that Harry couldn’t put his finger on. But it excited him. Louis’ accent was heavy and Harry noticed himself watching his lips as he spoke

“So how’s this for you, size wise?”

“Hmmmm?” Harry was a bit dazed by this man’s unfair beauty but suddenly perked up with the mention of _size._  

_One track mind, you have H._

They were standing in the middle of Louis’ room which was tucked away in the back of the shop. It was nice, spacious with a large leather chair in the center, a second chair for Louis, and also a cushy loveseat in the corner. Louis’ artwork was displayed all along the walls, Harry could barely see the wall there was so much. A lot of skulls and black and white work, but he was no doubt very talented. He liked the vibe a lot and it definitely seemed to match the intriguing man he was currently sharing space with.

“Harry?” Louis was still standing there, holding out the design for him and Harry hadn’t noticed.

_Pull yourself together._

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, scrunching his nose and taking the piece of paper, “Wow, it looks amazing man.” Harry smiled up at Louis, who was smiling back, obviously proud of his work. And he should be; the rose was perfect, black and red, shaded to perfection.

“Let’s check the size, yea?” Louis took back the sheet and then motioned for Harry to turn to the side. “Can you roll up your sleeve?”

Suddenly it felt very hot in the room cause NO Harry could not roll up his sleeve.

“It’s ok,” Harry said, attempting a nonchalant voice but most likely failing, “I can just take it off.”

“Great,” and then Louis just crossed his arms and proceeded to watch Harry unbutton and take off his shirt. It wasn’t unprofessional, he was just waiting, but Harry felt his eyes all over his body and he decided he needed more.

Much more.

“Do you,” Louis breathed, laughter lightly lacing his voice, “do you have four nipples, man?”

Harry just laughed but responded quickly, “yea, what’s it to you?”

“Nothing, just … interesting,” Louis said, smiling, still looking Harry up and down.

Harry just rolled his eyes and folded his shirt as he set it on the countertop near the wall, then he walked back over to Louis and gave him his left arm. His hands shook slightly as Louis’ fingers took hold immediately. They both breathed in at the same time but said nothing, Harry looking at the ground and Louis coughing into his free hand. But Harry knew he felt it too.

“So,” Louis started, choking on his words just a little, “you want it here, yea?” Louis’ thumb grazed over the skin on Harry’s lower bicep, sending shivers down hiss spine. Goosebumps erupted over his skin and he hoped to God that Louis would assume it was just the cold in the room and the fact he wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore.

“Yea, just right there, is that … uh ... ok?” Harry stuttered, trying to focus on making sure that it was being placed correctly and not how soft but strong Louis’ fingers felt touching his skin.

“Yep, it’s perfect. I like the other stuff you got too,” Louis said, and Harry had to turn his head to see that Louis was pointing out all of his other tattoos on his chest and arms.

“Yea?” Harry could feel his face light up as Louis let go of his arm but began to lightly, tentatively, touch his other pieces; the mermaid on his forearm, the anchor on his wrist, the eagle on his other arm, then even to the massive moth on his chest and then -

“Laurels? Really?” Louis’ voice was heavy with disbelief as he pushed his fingers against the leaves tattooed along Harry’s soft hips. Harry gasped at the pressure, and he wasn’t even sure what was happening because this definitely wasn’t normal for an artist to touch him like this, but at the same time, Harry wasn’t complaining.

“What ink you got then? Any I can’t see?” the words were out of Harry’s mouth before he could even think, but Louis just grinned from cheek to cheek.

“Is this a ‘I showed you mine, now you show me yours’ thing?” he chuckled but then to Harry’s disbelief started to take off his white T-shirt, revealing a smattering of tattoos on his upper arms and chest, and Harry just gaped.

Louis was fucking _gorgeous_. Soft tummy, but toned and tan, his skin looked sun-kissed and it went perfectly with the windswept look of his hair. He was slight but still thick, which Harry had noticed earlier, but now … with so much skin exposed, Harry could see the dip in his back that made way for his incredible ass. Harry actually gulped and thanked God that Louis was busy throwing his shirt to the side when this occurred.

“Well, here you go,” Louis said laughing, standing a few feet in front of Harry, his arms spread wide, “what do you think?” Harry smirked at his incredibly cocky, but wonderfully endearing demeanor, and he actually took a look at his tattoos this time. They were interesting, but Harry liked them, and he knew that on anyone else would look tacky but on him they looked … _cool._

That’s what it was; Louis was cool.

And gorgeous, and fit, and funny, and _fucking hell do not get hard right now Harry._

…

But why not? Louis seemed like he was flirting with Harry too, I mean they both bloody had their shirts off and Harry could still feel the lingering pressure of his fingertips against his hips. Harry pulled lightly at his belt on either side, lifting up, giving the illusion of hiking up his pants but actually adjusting his ever growing hard on.

He could use this to his advantage.

“They look sick, mate” Harry said, taking a step towards the smaller man, “this one, _It is what it is,_ ” Harry said as he took a single finger and slid it across Louis’ bare skin. Harry felt him shiver slightly, but his eyes were down, and Harry wondered how much further he could push this … whatever this was, “seems fitting, no?”

Louis looked up at Harry right then and the fucking breath was knocked out of him. _Those blue eyes, those fucking blue eyes._

“Fitting,” Louis said, still looking up at him, his mouth twisting into a delicious smirk and Harry needed to feel that smirk on him _everywhere,_ “how so?”

Harry felt his body heating up and Louis’ own moving into his space, only inches separating them now. “I … I mean, that .. like .. it’s um …” Harry completely deflated and just mumbled out nonsense. Louis’ cocked his head at him for moment, and just looked at him. They must’ve looked a sight; two shirtless inked boys standing close but not close enough, looking into each others eyes but doing _nothing._

Harry suddenly remembered where they were and who Louis was and the fact that this was a fucking public place. _Fucking hell, Harry._

“So … um, should we get started?” Harry said lamely, taking a step back from the stunning specimen in front of him with great effort.

Louis just kept that smirk on his face, biting his lip, and his face breaking into this fantastic grin that made Harry decided he needed to make Louis smile like that as much as possible.

“Sure, Harry,” Louis said, still smirking, grabbing his shirt and throwing it back on. Harry frowned cause he really liked looking at him shirtless, but this wasn’t the place really.

Louis started to get everything ready. He wiped solution on Harry’s skin and transferred the design onto Harry’s outer left bicep, just where he showed him earlier. Louis asked Harry to look in the mirror placed on the wall to see if it was done correctly and as Harry did so Louis got all of his equipment ready.

“Looks great already,” Harry said, checking the placement out in his reflection and getting all the angles in.

“Alright, take a seat here,” Louis pointed to the leather chair, which had a high back and reclining footstool, and Harry took a seat, sitting up straight against the back. “Perfect,” Louis continued, placing his warm hands on Harry’s arm again, “Now if you just sit up straight, just like you are, that’ll be great,” and he then wheeled over an armrest covered in a blue hospital pad for Harry to rest his elbow on. “Now we’re all set.”

Harry loved this, the ritual and the set up and the anticipation. Louis was terribly meticulous with his work, setting everything up perfectly to his liking even though Harry couldn’t make out an actual pattern. Harry tapped his free fingers on his thigh, waiting for the tell-tale buzz to sound and signal the start of his high.

“Ready?” Louis said, his voice low, and with that Harry opened his eyes and locked them with Louis’ blue ones. Louis’ hand was already on Harry’s arm, his other holding the gun, and his eyebrow heavily arched … He was looking at Harry like he wanted something … a challenge?

He looked hungry. But for what?

Harry nodded and gulped, feeling in over his head as this gorgeous man blinked at him and then winked, leaning over and placing the vibrating needling into his skin.

_Mmmmmm …. Yes, just like that … fuckkk._

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip as Louis continued his work, pressing the gun in and out of his flesh, wiping the skin with a cool cloth, blowing his hot breath that felt alarmingly cool on his exposed skin, and overall driving him insane. This is what Jesse meant, why Harry shouldn’t have a bloke work on him. This was all too much, too sensual … his kink mixed with a gorgeous very fuckable man was not a good recipe.

Or was it?

Maybe Harry was being too uptight … maybe he needed to test out his limits.

“Mmmmm, yea …” Harry breathed, not daring to open his eyes as the obscene sound left his mouth. He felt Louis’ gun free hand press momentarily into his skin; a reaction.

Harry gulped and shifted in his chair, the air in the room feeling suddenly tight and still Harry couldn’t open his eyes. He was beginning to get harder and harder in his jeans, and soon he wouldn’t be able to hide it, but the longer the pain went on and the more Louis’ kept touching him, the more turned on Harry got.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

Harry opened his eyes, he needed to sneak a peek at Louis, and oh god was he rewarded. Louis was bent over Harry’s arm but his hair was falling beautifully into his eyes and from this view point Harry could see his cheekbones, cut like glass, in all their glory. Harry was so fucked … or at least he wished he was

“ _Shit, Louis… That feels ‘mazing”_ Harry groaned lowly as Louis transitioned and he began working on the shading, his favourite part. The needle moving in and out as the artist swept the tip across his skin; cutting him open in all directions. It felt incredible.

With his moan however Harry heard Louis put the gun down, and Harry nervously didn’t know what to do. So he just sat there in the chair, shirtless, with his eyes closed again … kind of amazingly at Louis’ mercy.

“Harry … can you, can you open your eyes for me?” Louis voice was soft but commanding and Harry could do nothing but obey. He opened his eyes and was startled to find Louis standing over him, quite close. But he could only concentrate on his eyes. Harry’s green eyes met Louis’ blue and it was like the ocean as their colors looked into each other.

“Fuck Harry, your eyes … they’re,” Louis was breathless as he licked his lips, “they’re blown wide mate, you … you ok?” and he brought his hand up to Harry’s face and swiped his thumb gently across Harry’s cheekbone soothingly. Unconsciously Harry leaned into his touch, without realizing what he was doing. Harry felt like he was melting, like he was a little kitten and he just need Louis to wrap him up and play with him.

“Shit … Har-” but Louis’ words were lost in his mouth when Harry bit and licked slowly at his bottom lip, not able to break eye contact with Louis. Louis gulped, a glint in his eye and a small smile creeping on his face.

“You … ok?” Louis whispered lowly, his hand tentatively moving from Harry’s face to his neck, stroking his soft skin and then … he stopped, and right at his neck he splayed his fingers and ever so lightly _pressed._

_Oh my god._

_“_ Holy fuck, yes.” Harry sat up just a little straighter, Louis hand still pressed against his throat, his arm still burning with his new unfinished tattoo, and his dick throbbing painfully in his jeans.

“You want this, Harry?” Louis brought his face down, right to Harry’s ear, his hot breathing making that hair stand up all over Harry’s body, his lips brushing his skin. “You like the pain?”

Harry just whimpered and nodded.

“Shhh … it’s ok … it’s okay to like it.” Louis kept speaking, his hand leaving his neck trailing down to his bare chest, fingers dancing lightly over his nipples.

“Oooooooh, oh my god ….. _Fuuuuckkkk.”_ Harry’s moan mixed with a whimper was absolutely obscene and it must’ve been just the thing to push Louis over the edge because the next thing Harry knew, Louis gripped his face and was crashing his mouth against Harry’s.

Harry felt like his whole body had exploded. Louis’ hands were everywhere, pressing into his chest, pulling at his sensitive as shit nipples, fingertips digging into his hips, all the while his mouth was relentless. Louis’ lips were soft and supple, thin but pliant, and Harry’s mouth opened without Louis even needing to ask. His tongue demanded attention as he seeked out Louis’ own, licking into his mouth, craving everything and anything the other man had to offer.

Louis, still kissing him, climbed ontop of Harry in the small chair, straddling him and rutting hard against his thigh. Harry whimpered into his mouth and put his hands on Louis ass, bringing him even closer.

Harry’s skin was burning and it was had nothing to do with the fresh tattoo tingling on his arm.

“Holy hell,” Harry breathed, Louis breaking their kiss only to attack his neck, sucking and nibbling bruises into his soft skin. “Fuck, you feel so good,” and Harry bucked his hips up against Louis’, his thighs bracketing Harry in with more strength than Harry would’ve given him credit for.

“God you’re so hard already, mate,” Louis’ mumbled as between hot kisses, having attached their mouths again, desperate with want. His hand slowly trailed down past Harry’s chest to the very prominent bulge in his jeans. “Have me practically gagging for it,” Louis licked Harry’s lips, biting down hard on Harry’s bottom lip. “Can’t wait.”

“Shit, Louis,” Harry groaned, watching as Louis hopped off the table and immediately stripped off his shirt.

Harry couldn’t believe this was happening, here, at his tattoo shop, with a total stranger, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“Sit up, now” Louis ordered, and god that shouldn’t be so hot, but it was and Harry did as he was told. Any thought of how bad an idea it was to fuck his tattoo artist during work hours was completely erased from his mind when Louis sunk to his knees.

“Jesus Christ, is this happening?” Harry said, running his hands through his hair.

“It is if you want it to,” Louis said, suddenly standing up and he took Harry’s face in his hands. “You want this right? I’m not getting this wrong or-”

Harry cut him off, pressing his lips to Louis’ again and kissing him hard and deep. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and let the man press their warm chests together. God, Harry felt amazing. And Louis’ body felt amazing against him.

“Yes please, I want this so bad,” Harry said into Louis’ mouth, “now please take off my pants.”

Louis smirked against his mouth and without wasting anytime began to rid Harry his pants with surprising ease. Once Harry’s clothes and shoes were completely off, thrown on the ground, Louis came back to kiss Harry again, whispering and his fingers dug into his hips, “no underwear huh? Aren’t you a bad boy.”

“Mmmmm… so bad, been so bad” Harry whimpered, his words starting to slur as one of Louis’ hands stroked along his belly and down, finally wrapping around his achingly hard cock.

“Oh,” Harry gasped at the contact, “ _oh fuck Lou yes … shit yes_.”

“You like that, baby?” Louis said in his ear as he began to pump up and down, making Harry’s eyes roll back in his head, the feeling overwhelming him. Louis’s hand was already slick with Harry’s precome, and he slid up and down with ease, thumbing hard at the slit causing Harry to groan. “So wet for me already.”

“Mmmm, yea just like that,” Harry mumbled obscenely, but he moved his face blindly, his eyes hooded, in search of Louis lips, desperately needing to kiss him again. Their lips connected with hot breaths and soft lips, and Harry cupped Louis’ face softly but urgently, deepening the kiss as his mouth opened and his tongue licked and flicked against Louis’ own. Louis grinned, teeth hitting Harry’s lips and then he was gone, dropped to his knees, still pumping Harry’s dripping cock and then, with absolutely no heads up, Harry felt Louis’ hot sinful mouth wrap around him and he stuttered against the table.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ” Harry yelled, and then prayed no one heard him, but Louis just smirked around his cock, his lips stretching as he swallowed him down, obviously pleased with the reaction. Louis was a master at sucking cock. He was literally born to do this, Harry decided, with those sharp eyes and high cheekbones; Harry was gonna come embarrassingly soon if he kept this up.

Louis took Harry in deep, his tongue swirling and teeth just barely grazing his sensitive skin. He pumped and jerked, letting his spit dribble down. He played with Harry’s balls, and licked up and down his shaft. He suckled at his head and then took his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Rinse and repeat. Harry was unravelling, babbling, and his skin was getting hot even though he was stark naked. But right now, with Louis on his knees sucking his dick like an absolute god, Harry had zero complaints.

“I’m gonna come, _oh shit,”_ Harry said he was surprised he could get the words out because his orgasm overtook him so suddenly. No sooner had he said the words then he felt the white hot heat of his climax reach it’s peak and then he released hot and wet into Louis’ open mouth, hips stuttering again, his hands unconsciously tugging at Louis’ hair.

“Fuck, I’m sorry … I-”

“Taste so good, baby,” Louis interrupted, his voice hoarse and raw, mouth popping off Harry’s dick with a loud noise as he swallowed hard. Louis licked his slowly and looked up at Harry and Harry swore he almost came again purely from that.

“Mmmm, I wanna taste you next,” said Harry, almost whimpering as he looked down at Louis, his mouth slick and wet, and he stood up, looking fucking proud as hell, his lips now red and puffy. “Come here,” and then Harry brought him in for a messy kiss, tasting the bitter salty taste of his own come and licking filthily into his mouth.

“Couch … now …” Louis said, breathing heavy in between kisses and he grabbed Harry by the laurels on his hips and pushed him to the loveseat. Harry landed on his back and Louis was standing over him, smirking as he quickly undressed, tossing his clothes to the side, exposing his glorious tanned skin. Harry’s body was exhausted but hyper aware and he was still so fucking turned on. His tattoo was tingling on his arm and he couldn’t believe that he was actually about to fuck his tattoo artist.

“Sit up, babe,” Louis said, tapping Harry’s thigh lightly once he was completely naked. Harry sat up immediately, setting his feet on the ground and back against the couch, cock already starting to perk up again. Louis smiled, caressing Harry’s cheek bones softly as he stood in between his legs, then bringing his hand down to roughly grab a fist full of Harrys hair right at the nape of his neck. Harry gasped, realizing that Louis had total control over him in this position .... _and he_ _loved it._

“You want it, Harry?” Louis said, his voice low and so fucking sexy Harry was having trouble breathing, because then he saw Louis’ free hand was holding his own hard dick, his head cocked to the side. “Open up that pretty mouth, baby,” and he did, he fucking did open his mouth, which was already watering, and when Louis pressed the tip of his dripping cock to his lips he actually whimpered he wanted it so bad.

“Eager boy,” Louis whispered, and he fed his cock into Harry’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re so hot … taking it so well,” Louis was biting his lip, obviously trying to control himself, but Harry was also very good at this and he had no gag reflex and he wanted, _needed,_ to watch Louis unravel. He slackened his jaw, eyes wide and watering only slightly, as he looked up at Louis again who was gaping down in amazement.  

“Oh god, _fuck Harry_ ,” Louis moaned as his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat with _ease_ and Harry didn’t move. He just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, _keep going … do it … fuck me … fuck my mouth, Louis._ He read Harry’s mind because everything went from slow to impossibly fast the moment their eyes locked as Louis gripped Harry’s hair possessively as he began fucking his mouth … _hard._

_Harder … faster … deeper_

Harry wanted more, it hurt and he wanted _more_. His eyes were streaming, he was having trouble breathing but the sound of Louis’ moans mixed with the ache in his jaw and the heaviness of Louis’ thick cock in his mouth was making his own fatten up already. Louis’ fingers dug into his shoulders and neck as he continued to assault him, scratching and clinging to him and Harry was falling in love with the feeling of being full.

Harry pushed his fingers lightly against Louis’ hips, wordlessly asking him to stop and Louis listened, slowing down and easing his pulsing length out from Harry’s slack mouth.

“You okay?” Louis asked nervously, and Harry found him even more endearing as he cared for his well-being, because _yes_ he was ok, he was amazing. Harry stood up, pressing their bare chests together, and he kissed him hard and wet, Louis moaning into Harry’s mouth as Harry push his large hands into Louis’ plump ass cheeks.

“I want -” Harry whispered breathy into his ear as he dragged a single finger in between his cheeks feeling Louis’ tight hole pucker under his touch. Louis just nodded and Harry positioned the man on the couch, hands and knees, and _yes_ his cock was definitely fully hard again. Louis’ body was out of this world, not effeminate but curvy and soft yet tough and rugged and Harry didn’t understand how that was possible but he just knew he need his mouth on every inch of his golden skin.

“I’m gonna eat you out, babe, ok?” Harry said, draping himself behind Louis and lifting him up to his knees with an arm around his waist, “wanna taste you and fuck you with my tongue and then you can fuck me with your cock.”

“ _Shit,_ ” Louis said, his body shaking with anticipation against Harry, “Yes, fuck … yes, I want that.”

Harry bit at Louis’ shoulder and then released him, spreading one hand on the small of his back and pushing him down so his chest was pressed against the couch.

“Mmmmm,” Harry didn’t really have words for the how fucking incredible Louis looked, ass in the air, hard dick swaying between his spread thighs, the tip glossy with precome and Harry’s own spit. Running his hands up and down Louis’ body, Harry then ducked his head down and buried his face in his ass. He kissed and licked and nibbled at Louis’ hole, digging his fingers into his skin then spreading his cheeks open to get better access. Louis was already moaning and writhing underneath him and Harry had just started. Wow, he was loud, and Harry smirked into his skin as Louis whined out strings of _fuck shit oh jesus yes Harry baby just like that FUCK._

Harry loved eating out, he loved the feeling of his tongue fucking down and inside, he reveled in his ability to turn a grown man into a blubbering mess, he felt powerful and like a fucking sex god when he licked hard and soft against a man’s pink ready hole.

And Louis was absolutely no exception.

“Fucking hell, Harry. _Shit, that feels amazing,_ ” Louis was whimpering, practically sobbing into the couch cushion, and Harry could see his knuckles going white with strain and pleasure.

“Taste so good, baby, can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Harry said before licking wetly inside Louis again, his tongue hard and relentless and Louis buckled against him with every thrust of his tongue.

Harry felt heady with sex and endorphins and he could feel the sweat dripping down his naked back and he could feel Louis’ body going slick underneath his fingers.

When Harry pushed one finger lightly into Louis, he actually cried out, a sob breaking from his body and he yelled, “Harry _don’t_ , I’m- I’m gonna come, stop. _STOP.”_

Harry pulled his finger out and he couldn’t be mad, he just smirked and kissed Louis’ ass lightly. But Louis was not about being soft right now. “Lay down, right now, _right the fuck now,”_ And Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Louis turned around on his knees and spoke to Harry, his eyes blown and dark and fucking intense. Harry felt his whole body heat up and his dick jump at his words. Louis pushed him back and grabbed his hips up, feet flat on the large sofa. And then he was up, shuffling through a drawer, coming back with an inviting bottle in his hand.

“Gonna be quick prepping you babe,” Louis growled, the tears he shed earlier still wet on his glowing face as he applied lube to his fingers, Harry just staring up at him waiting. “Need to be in you, can’t wait.”

“I’m good with that,” Harry choked out as Louis pushed a finger inside him and bit his lip hard because Louis’ fingers were a lot thicker than he expected, “I like it .. I like the burn, keep going, _more Louis more.”_ and so Louis added another finger, and began fucking him fast with two fingers, scissoring him open with only one thing in mind. Then he brought his free hand and pressed it to Harry’s throat, another smirk playing across his face as he cocked his head, slightly adding pressure.

Harry threw his head back into the couch, his eyes rolling back and head going fantastically numb as Louis continued to push against his airway and fuck into him, finally adding a third finger. Harry swallowed against Louis’ hand and he removed it, looking at Harry the whole time, making sure he was okay and _fuck yes it was ok_ so Harry just gave him a reassuring smile and Louis resumed choking Harry as he crooked his fingers deep inside him.

Harry felt constricted and liberated. He could feel himself exploding but no noise could escape him and he couldn’t come, not yet, and he pushed his release down as Louis opened him up further.

Then suddenly Louis released his neck, pulled out his fingers and without any warning, nudged the tip of his cock against Harry’s assaulted rim, pushing into his tight heat. Harry was mumbling nonsense, his head still cloudy and he could feel Louis pushing further and further in, filling him up and blissing him out. He couldn’t see, his eyes foggy, but he could feel and he felt Louis’ hands on his hips and chest and in his hair as he continued moving deeper inside Harry, his cock pulsing hotly in him.

“You look so incredible like this, Harry,” Louis said, his hips stilling as he met Harry’s thighs. Harry felt so full, so fucking incredibly full and he wanted Louis to stay there and just live inside him but he also needed him to move very soon. “I wanted to have my hands on you the moment I saw you, I could barely concentrate on anything when I saw you were the man I had to work on today.” Louis was speaking fast but stilted as he rolled his hips, testing Harry’s comfortability.

“Mmmmm, yes, ok … move now,” Harry groaned and he blinked open to see Louis beaming at him and then he move his hips back and snapped _hard_ into him. “ _Fuck, yes, harder please Louis, oh god yes.”_ Harry was unravelling and Louis was only getting started.

“Harder ? I can do that baby” Louis said and he leaned down, crashing his mouth against Harry, not kissing him properly because his hips were moving hard and fast, wrecking him, but Harry leaned into the kiss desperately, needing to kiss him more, lick into him. Harry brought his hands up and held Louis’ face steady and he kissed him deeply, whimpering into his mouth as Louis rolled his hips again and slammed directly into Harry’s prostate.

“Fuck, right there, oh god,” Harry cried into Louis mouth, not letting him go, gripping onto Louis’ hair and clinging to his shoulders as Louis expertly fucked into him.

“Come for me baby, please, I know you can” Louis whispered sweetly into Harry’s mouth and he took one hand in between their slick bodies and pulled on Harry’s neglected cock. Once, twice, three times he pulled and then Harry was coming for the second time, hot white stripes over Louis’ fist and both their chests.

Louis released Harry’s softening cock and sat up on his knees to change the angle, roughly grabbing Harry’s hips and he rabbited hard and fast and unrelenting into Harry. It was too much, he was so sensitive, but it felt amazing and Harry felt his body shaking with over stimulation and he heard himself say, “Louis, come on me, please.” With absolutely no pause Louis pulled out of Harry, almost startling him, but Harry wanted it so bad he was waiting, mouth open, as Louis moved up to straddle his chest.

Louis furiously jerked himself off as Harry closed his eyes and he felt the streaks of hot come hit his mouth and face in the same moment he heard Louis choke out a sob, his orgasm crashing out of him.

Louis, breathing heavy, wiped Harry’s eyes clean so he could blink open and lick his lips, the taste bitter but satisfying on his tongue.

“Holy shit … well that was new,” Louis heaved out, collapsing onto the free space of the couch.

“What part? Or do you mean fucking a client?” Harry was still gone, but he was doing his best to will life back into his body, which was an absolute mess, fresh tattoo still buzzing on his arm.

“Yea,” Louis chuckled, looking over at Harry and smiling. “Sorry about that, I guess … I got carried away.”

“Please, never, _never,”_ Harry said, sitting up gingerly and crawling over to Louis, settling in his lap, “apologize for that.” Harry nestled his face into Louis’ neck, and just curled into him.

“Good, cause I’m really not sorry.” Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder lightly,  dragging his fingers slowly up and down Harry’s back, soothing him and harry suddenly felt so tired.

“We need to get cleaned up Harry, fuck,” Louis’ voice changed quickly, not haziness or post sex air, but hurried, “I just realized I have another client arriving in 10 minutes.”

“Shit,” Harry said and then he couldn’t help but laugh, “Fuck, well we’ll have to finish my rose at another time, yea?” Harry looked down at Louis, his face soft and he couldn’t help but thumb lightly across his cheekbones, losing himself in how fucking blue Louis’ eyes were.

“Definitely … I um … yea,” Louis smiled, almost embarrassedly. “Like, I wasn’t lying before, I don’t do this … I don’t-”

“-fuck your clients, I know,” Harry said, smiling, “but, I hope you make an exception for me because,” and Harry kissed Louis’ lips softly, then his cheek, and then down his jaw to his neck, “I’d like to stay your client, but I’d also like to keep fucking you …”

“That sounds like a good plan, definitely, yes … a good plan,” Louis breathed out, sounding relieved. “But we really do need to get up, _now.”_

Through giggles and soft touches and lingering kisses they got up, cleaned off with spare towels Louis had lying around, and dressed in record time. Harry thought it should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. A warm comfortability had settled into the air, and even as Harry put his number into Louis’ phone, and as Louis kissed him deeply but softly in the doorway before saying goodbye, Harry felt that warmth carry with him even as he left.

Walking towards his car Harry finally peered down at the rose on his arm, it was beautiful. Grey scale and finely detailed. Harry had planned on getting it colored in, but he decided in that moment, it was actually perfect, just the way Louis left it.

Harry bit his lip, still tasting Louis on his tongue, and suddenly he couldn’t wait for his next tattoo.

  



End file.
